Emma Frost
Emma Frost (also known as White Queen) was a Human Mutant model, heiress, teacher and businesswoman who served as a member of the Hellfire Club as well as Generation X. the daughter of Winston and Hazel Frost. Emma was also a powerful Mutant with the power of Telepathy. Biography Early life Emma Grace Frost was born in Boston, Massachusetts on December 18, 1985 to Winston and Hazel Frost. She was the middle child between Frost and her sisters, Adrienne and Cordelia. The dysfunctional Frost household was filled with power games, manipulation and secrets. Her father was cold, ruthless, and domineering, often imposing impossibly high standards on his children. During her teenage years, Emma was sent to the Woodward School for Girls where she produced low grade point averages and was a social outcast. At her school, Frost was ruthlessly bullied by her peers but found support in teacher, Ian Kendall. She later became a cheerleader in high school. When her telepathic powers manifested, Frost was able to read the minds of others and glean information. Frost became a tutor to the other students and Ian recommended her to be a teacher, something Frost's father refuted. On her way home from school one day, Frost's car broke down and Ian gave her a ride home. After reading his thoughts and learning that he thought that she was beautiful and intelligent, Frost kissed him. Her sister Adrienne recorded it, however, and her father used the evidence to get Ian fired. Like her two older sisters, her Mutant telepathic abilities matured upon reaching puberty. Unknown to their family or themselves, the three Frost sisters were mutants, whose telepathic abilities matured upon reaching their puberty. As a result of her emerging powers, Emma also began to experience severe migraines. Personality and traits Emma Frost Had a fear of clowns. Was involved with a volunteer mission group that provides love and time to mutant children that have been neglected, abused, and discarded. Relationships Friends Sean Cassidy Romances Ian Kendall Warren Worthington III Troy Killkelly Terrence Wayne Sebastian Shaw Tony Stark Namor Peter Wisdom Bobby Drake Scott Summers Henry McCoy Powers and Abilities Powers *'Telepathy:' Emma displayed the telepathic standards of broadcasting and receiving thoughts, mind-control, altering perceptions and memories, projection of offensive blasts of psionic energy causing mental pain or unconsciousness, astral projection, mind switching, brain engram modification, mental sedation of unconscious victims, induction of mental pain by touch, and limited pychometry. Frost was also very adept at performing 'psychic surgery': the utilization of pin-pointed psionic energy to exert absolute control over individual brain functions such that the physical form can be manipulated (i.e., injuries healed, disabilities repaired, the nervous system, etc), a sub-skill of telepathy unusual for even the most powerful of telepaths, but one that Emma would utilize whenever the occasion called for it. Frost's abilities rivaled that of Charles Xavier. Frost had been cited as a "World-class telepath" and a "Psi of the Highest Order" capable of extraordinary telepathic feats. *'Latent Telekinesis:' Emma was also stated to be a potential telekinetic. During the Onslaught Saga, Emma unintentionally levitated some utensils while facing a nightmare. Synch then used this ability to telekinetically levitate objects. After further clarifications, it was stated that this phenomenon was one of Frost's powers that potentially lies within her mutation. Abilities Expert Combatant: Emma Frost was an above average athlete and had some training in hand-to-hand combat. During a training session in which Emma did not have access to her powers, Banshee attempted to make an example of her. Emma quickly, efficiently, and easily dispatched Banshee, much to his embarrassment.. Master Astral Combatant: Emma Frost was trained and excelled in astral combat. Bilingual: Emma was fluent in English and Russian. Skilled Dancer: Appearances }} Notes and references Category:Females Category:X-Men members Category:Mutants (Homo superior) Category:Americans Category:Hellfire Club members Category:Frost family Category:Empire State students Category:Alcoholics Category:Members of the Hellfire Club's Inner Circle Category:Business owners and executives Category:Models Category:Teachers Category:Dancers Category:Strippers Category:Torturers and interrogators